


Under the Mistletoe

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets a kiss from the man she really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

The festive season had finally arrived, and everybody was getting ready for their celebrations with loved ones; except one. This lonely witch had family celebrations to go to, but she could not have the one she loved by her side.  
  
Hermione Granger usually loved the Christmas season as it reminded her of her childhood and a time she could return to innocence. This year, however, she was plagued of thoughts of having to see him with some bimbo at every party.  
  
I know you are thinking, why would the great Hermione Granger run away from telling someone that she loved them? It is because she does not believe that he looks at her any way other than his godson’s friend. Sirius Black could have any woman in the world, why would he choose her over someone else?  
  
This was supported by the fact that he often complained about how annoying she was, and kept calling her ‘the annoying know-it-all’. Harry had tried to intervene on her behalf by asking Sirius not to call her that, or anything other than her name, but alas it did not work he just kept on doing it.  
  
Hermione tried to remind herself exactly why she had fallen for Sirius in the first place. She had been twenty when he returned from the Veil for no apparent reason. He looked younger, full of life, and the haunted look his eyes had from Azkaban was gone. He had become charming like he had been in his youth, and then he started chasing women who were eager to get into his bed. She liked his intelligence and how he was able to figure out her argument before she had even said it. It was like he knew her inside without even sitting down and talking to her. He knew what buttons to press to get her angry or irritated; it was like he knew everything about her. He didn’t of course. That was what kept Hermione sane, knowing that he could not possibly know how she felt for him.  
  
A knock at her office door brought Hermione out of her thoughts.  
  
“Come in,” she called. In walked the man she had just been thinking of.  
  
“I was just making sure you were coming to the part tomorrow night,” Sirius said.  
  
“I’m sorry Sirius, but I am having dinner with my parent’s tomorrow night. I will be at The Burrow on Sunday though,” Hermione lied. She really did want to go but the thought of seeing Sirius with another woman didn’t appeal to her.  
  
“That’s a shame; I was hoping you would come. Are you just having dinner with your parents or are you free after?” Sirius asked “Normally I wouldn’t ask but I have got some news I want to tell you all.”  
  
“I’m really sorry Sirius, but it is the only time I am going to see my parents over the Christmas holidays. I would come if I could; you know I wouldn’t normally miss it,” Hermione replied, feeling slightly guilty that she was lying to him.  
  
“Don’t worry about it Hermione. If you don’t mind I will just tell you after I have announced it to the others as I wanted Harry to be one of the first people to know. I will see you on Sunday then,” Sirius said walking out of her office door.  
  
“Bye Sirius.” Hermione called.

  
  
Later on that day Sirius flooed to Harry and Ginny’s house so he could have a serious talk with his godson. He knew what he was going to say, but had no idea how he was actually going to say it. He loved Hermione more than anything in the world, and he was tired of having to hide it all the time. All he had wanted to do for the past seven years was sweep her off her feet and kiss her with all the passion in the world. He was too scared to even come close to admitting his feelings for her though. Why would someone like Hermione ever want him? She was beautiful, smart and funny, and he was just her best friend’s godfather.  
  
They were sitting down on the comfortable sofas in the spacious living room. All around the walls were pictures of the whole family; there were ones of Harry and Ginny’s wedding, ones of their children and others of himself with them all. In the midst of all of these photographs there was one which always stood out to him. It was one where all of them (Harry, Ginny, the Weasley’s, himself and Hermione) were in the picture, Hermione was standing directly in front of him and he had his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him.  
  
“Sirius, what is this about?” Harry asked. He was not sure why his godfather wanted to talk to him about his love life; after all he was sure Sirius knew more about women than he did.  
  
“Harry I don’t want you to be shocked by this, just know that it is something that I have been feeling for a while and not known exactly what it was until now.” Sirius said, trying to stay calm. How do you tell your godson that you are in love with his best friend?  
  
“You’re worrying me now Sirius, please just tell me what is going on.” Harry said pleadingly. He didn’t like the way his godfather seemed rattled over something. He knew it must be big news because Sirius was never, ever like this at all.  
  
“I’minlovewithHermione,” Sirius said very quickly.  
  
“I didn’t catch a word of that, you are going to have to say it a slower.”  
  
“I’m in love with Hermione,” Sirius repeated. He looked over at Harry and all he could see was shock written across his face.  
  
“In love? With Hermione?” Harry asked. Sirius just nodded his head at both of the questions. “But how, when? Oh Merlin, I never thought.”  
  
“Yes I am in love with Hermione. How? I’m not really sure how I fell in love with her, I don’t know if it was those annoying know-it–all answers or the way she stares into space when she is thinking about something or the dimples she gets when she smiles. As for the when, do you remember the summer party we had about seven years ago? The one where Fred and George hexed every single pudding so people turned into animals?” Sirius asked in return.  
  
“I remember that party, it was a nightmare after that,” Harry replied.  
  
“Hermione was talking to you and Ron at the time and the sunlight caught her, she was basking in this warm glow, and she had the biggest smile on her face. I will never forget that moment. It was when I noticed for the first time just how truly beautiful she was. I knew in that moment that I loved her; I just never thought she would fell the same for me,” Sirius said with a sigh.  
  
“How do you know that though? I mean, Hermione hasn’t been in a relationship since you returned, and it is not like there isn’t anyone else out there who wants to date her. I know that she has had plenty of offers, but she has turned them all down.” Harry informed him. “Would it help if I ferreted around a little? I wouldn’t give anything away about how you feel I promise, just call it information gathering,”  
  
“I suppose it won’t hurt to do _some_ digging,” Sirius replied. “I better go now; I have got some stuff I need to do for the party tomorrow night,”  
  
“I will speak to Hermione there then, she always loosens up after she has had a few Butterbeer’s,” Harry thought out loud.  
  
“That’s not going to be possible I’m afraid. Hermione is having dinner with her parent’s tomorrow night and won’t be able to come at all,” Sirius said.  
  
“Okay well I will just have to persuade her into having lunch with me,” Harry conceded. He knew how hard this was going to be without any alcohol in her system.  
  
“Okay, just let me know of anything important, and thanks for everything Harry.”

  
  
The next day came and Hermione had started feeling extremely guilty for lying to Sirius, and decided that she would go the party, and just tell them that her parents had cancelled as they had planned to go on holiday tomorrow (which they actually were), and wanted to make sure that they were set before they left. She had also decided to turn up rather than sending Sirius an owl at this hour telling him she was going. It wouldn’t make a difference anyway as she knew there wasn’t going to be a sit down dinner or anything, just a few snacks and a large amount of alcohol.  
  
She was hoping beyond anything that he wasn’t going to be with someone, or that he wasn’t going to be announcing that he had finally settled with one of his tarts for a girlfriend. If that was the case then she would leave the party as soon as possible. She would not be able to stay around for very long if that was the case.  
  
At the same time a dark haired wizard’s thoughts had turned to her too. Sirius knew that Hermione was lying to him; she had said only last week that her parents would be going on holiday tomorrow. He wondered why she wouldn’t want to go to his party; she usually had great fun when she was there.  
  
He had noticed recently though that she seemed very sad. He didn’t know why, but he wished he knew so he was able to cheer her up. He hated it when she was upset, and more than anything he hated the fact he couldn’t comfort her they way he wanted to.

  
  
Harry walked nervously towards Hermione’s office. He could not believe that he had volunteered to ask Hermione about her love life. He knew that she was very quiet about it, and hadn’t mentioned anything in years. He had suspected for a long time that she had harboured feelings for his godfather. The way she stole glances at him when she thought nobody was looking, and the way her demeanour changed every time she saw him with another woman. He knew that they both were being foolish and that they should just tell each other and start dating. Knocking on the door he waited or her to reply.  
  
“Come in.” Hermione called.  
  
Opening the door, Harry looked to his friend. She was sitting behind her desk, filling out what seemed to be an important document.  
Not even looking up from her work she said, “Hang on a minute Harry and I will be with you.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
“There, finished. What did you want Harry?” she asked.  
  
“Just to know whether you wanted to go to lunch with me, but if you’re busy it can wait.”  
  
“That would be great. I need to start eating lunch somewhere other than my desk. Can we go past Surrey’s office so I can drop this off to him? It needs to get there as soon as possible.” Hermione asked.  
  
“That’s fine.” Harry replied.  
  
The two friends walked down the hall and to the restaurant chatting about nothing in particular. The only thing of interest which came up was Hermione’s change of mind in attending Sirius’s party. Harry was convinced the only reason Hermione did not want to attend was because she thought he was going to announce something that she would not like. Little did Harry know that his guess was spot on.

  
  
The two friends had fought their way through the crowds in Diagon Alley. Apparently a week before Christmas was not the best time to go near there.  
  
Once inside the restaurant they were bombarded with Christmas music, and decorations, and staff with Santa hats on. They were led to a table somewhere near the back of the place. It was amazing that there were any tables left at all, the place was that busy.  
  
Sitting at a circular table in restaurant/diner, Harry and Hermione swapped ideas on what Sirius’s announcement could be. Harry seemed to be pushing towards the job promotion end of the spectrum, whereas Hermione was convinced that it was more personal.  
  
“I really think its job related. Besides I have spoken with Sirius and it seems as if there is no one behind the scenes with him. He is interested in someone, but does not think that they would want him. Seems silly if you ask me, it’s obvious she has wanted him for years. They both want each other, but neither can see it, and neither of them will make the first move.” Harry said.  
  
“I guess I was wrong then. Do you have any idea who he likes? Maybe you could invite them to the party or something?” Hermione asked.  
  
“I suppose so.” Harry said faking contemplation. Surely Hermione was not that blind? Surely a part of her knew that it was her Sirius wanted?  
  
“Are you dating anyone?” Harry asked hurriedly. He hoped that Hermione had heard him so he did not have to repeat the question, and judging from the spluttering coming from his friend, she had heard him perfectly.  
  
“What? Why would you ask me that Harry?” Hermione replied.  
  
“Someone I know has asked if you are dating anyone, because they would like to take you out for dinner. They didn’t want to humiliate themselves by asking if you were already with someone.” Harry said.  
  
“No, I am not dating anyone.” Hermione said sadly.  
  
“Is there something wrong Hermione? It’s just you seem... it’s as though... it’s almost like you like someone, but you have not told them.” Harry asked, trying to get Hermione to admit dilemma.  
  
“You’re right Harry, I do like someone. I have liked them for a very long time, but they would never like me like that, and even if they did it would upset the people closest to us. Yes Harry, that includes you. It would hurt Ron too, especially seen as he is so determined to try things again.” Hermione confessed.  
  
“How do you know that though Hermione? How do you really know that they do not think of you in that way?” Harry pressed.  
  
“You should see the women he usually dates Harry, they are nothing like me. They are all dolled up tarts and only with him for his money.” Hermione responded with a disgusted face.  
  
Harry chuckled. He knew at that moment that he had been right; Hermione had been harbouring feelings for his godfather.  
  
“Why are you laughing? This isn’t funny Harry, this is my feelings I am talking about.” Hermione said crossly.  
  
“I’m sorry, I know it isn’t funny, it’s just that... that is what you say about the girls Sirius usually dates. Am I right in saying that you have a crush on Snuffles?”  
  
“No, of course I don’t have a crush on Snuffles.” Hermione said a little too quickly to be true.  
  
“Hermione?” Harry said in a voice which clearly knew she was lying.  
  
“Alright then, I am in love with Snuffles. There, is that what you wanted to hear?” Hermione asked.  
  
“How long have you loved him for?”  
  
“Since he came back.” Hermione said quietly.  
  
“That’s a long time Hermione. Why would you think it would hurt me? Or anyone close to us? We would just be glad that you were happy. You know that all I want is to see my friends and family happy.” Harry said gently.  
  
“I know it is, and I have tried to move on but I can’t.” Hermione said bowing her head so nobody could see the tears that were falling.  
Harry could not believe how much Hermione felt for Sirius. He’d be damned before he let either one of them give up on the other. He knew what he had to do, and he would recruit anyone to do it. Seeing Hermione cry brought him back to his senses and he slid further around the table so he could let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
“You know Hermione for someone so smart, you can also be so blind.” Harry said softly.  
  
“What do you mean?” Hermione asked lifting her head to look into his emerald eyes.  
  
“When we were talking about his announcement I said that he liked someone but thought that they would never like him, and then I said that they both wanted each other for years, but neither could see it. Do you understand what I mean Hermione?” Harry enquired.  
  
“You mean,” Hermione sniffled, “He likes me too?” Hermione asked. This completely surprised her. She did not think that she would ever be someone Sirius would like, let alone love.  
  
Harry just smiled at her. He knew that he could not say it out loud, that was for Sirius to do. _What to tell Sirius?_ Harry thought. He knew that he could not tell Sirius outright, and he would have to be vague-ish.

  
  
Harry walked to Sirius’s office as it was not that far from his own. After Sirius returned from the veil, Kingsley asked if he would be an overseer in cases that went to trial, and to make sure that the procedures were followed correctly, and that everything was handled in the correct way. This was not because Kingsley did not trust the Magical Law Enforcement Department to be thorough, but because he wanted to cover his back in them; especially in the few remaining Death Eater cases.  
  
Sirius’s office door was open as always. He had always hated it closed, as if was as if he was closed off from the world. After years in Azkaban, hearing the sound of life was a blessing to him, and he noticed that he could only concentrate on his work if he could hear it.  
Walking into the office, the first thing Harry noticed was the Christmas decorations Sirius had put up. For some unknown reason Sirius had done this every year, even though he denied that he liked Christmas that much. This was not believed by many as he also held ‘adult’ parties for the holiday season too.  
  
Harry decided to shut the door on this occasion, knowing that Sirius would not mind with what he was about to tell him.  
Sirius looked up as soon as he heard his door close. Seeing Harry standing there he understood immediately that he had some news on Hermione. There was no other reason why he would have shut the door.  
  
“What happened?” Sirius asked.  
  
“You know what I think is amazing? That two smart people cannot see what is right in front of them. They have loved each other for years, yet they do not notice. They instead think that the other does not want them.” Harry said ignoring Sirius’s question.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean that it has been obvious to almost everyone around us that you and Hermione have like each other for years, yet neither of you seemed to notice that fact.” Harry replied.  
  
“You mean she likes me, and that she doesn’t think that I would want her?” Sirius asked in a hopeful tone.  
  
Once again Harry knew that he shouldn’t tell Sirius directly, and that he should leave that to Hermione. Instead, he decided to give the same big smile to Sirius that he had done with Hermione.  
  
Sirius looked for any sign on his godson’s face over what his fate would be, and the twinkle in his eyes along with the big grin that spread over his face told him what he needed to know. Hermione Granger was in love with him too.

  
  
The party was in full swing by the time Hermione arrived. She was greeted by a very enthusiastic George, who smelt strongly of Firewhiskey. Passing him she found Harry and Ginny who were slightly more sober than George, but only just. She was only stood there chatting to them and catching up for a few minutes before she found a bottle of butterbeer thrust into her hand. Looking in the direction it came from she found Sirius, smiling broadly at her.  
  
“Thanks.” Hermione said smiling back.  
  
“I thought you said you couldn’t make it?” Sirius asked politely.  
  
“I couldn’t originally, but my parents decided to cancel as they were leaving for their holiday tomorrow, and did not want any distractions.” Hermione replied.  
  
“Well I’m glad you could make it.”  
  
Harry watched as Hermione and Sirius talked about many trivial things wondering when they would make a move. The both of them knew that the other like them, and wished they would just hurry up and get on with it.  
  
“I’m going to have to go Hermione. I want to make this announcement when the majority of people can remember it.” Sirius said softly chuckling.  
  
“That would be a good idea, though I think George is already past that point.” Hermione said, nodding her head towards the red headed twin who was currently trying to kiss the doorframe.  
  
Sirius could only laugh at the Weasley’s antics. Making his way to the front of the room, he turned the music down with much protest from the other inhabitants of the room, and stood on his sofa so people could see him.  
  
“Hi everyone! I really hope you are liking the party so far, but before you all get too drunk, I have an announcement to make.” Sirius said loudly so he was sure everyone heard him.  
  
The whole room waited with bated breath over what he was going to say. The majority of the women hoped he was not going to say that he was getting married or moving in with someone as they still had their eye on him. The men, however, wished that he would. Many of them were not able to get dates because the women they wanted hanged on Sirius’s every whim.  
  
“I have been promoted to consultant. That means I will have a bigger office, and loads more work. I have to thank Miss Granger, as it was my recent work with her with impressed the bosses, and made them see that I was promoting. That’s all folks.” Sirius said. He stepped off his sofa and resumed the music once more. He headed over to where Hermione was again, and decided to set his plan into motion.  
  
“Congratulations Sirius, you deserve it.” Hermione said.  
  
“Thanks, but I can’t take all the credit though. Are you alright? You look a little flushed?” Sirius asked concerned. He had noticed that Hermione looked a little hot and bothered, and that she was just about to pass out.  
  
“I just need some air. It’s very hot in here; I think I might go in the garden if you don’t mind Sirius.”  
  
“That’s fine Hermione; I will follow you out soon.” Sirius replied.

  
  
Hermione stood there cursing, for some reason she was not able to move from the spot she where she was standing. She had only gone outside for some fresh air, not to get stuck under some bloody mistletoe. She had no idea why, but she would like to find out and fast so she could counter it.  
  
Sirius had walked up to the side of Hermione without her even noticing.  
  
“Sirius! Thank Merlin. I am stuck and I have no idea why, I was scared that no one would find me for a while. Do you have any idea why?” Hermione asked with relief.  
  
“I've enchanted the mistletoe,” he whispered and leaned in to kiss her... (He had kept his feelings a secret for almost a decade).  
  
Their lips connected, and they both felt that it was right, like it was where they were meant to be. His tongue slid across her lips asking for permission to let him in. Hermione parted her mouth to allow him entrance. Their lips moved against one another while their tongues danced sensually. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss, but they had to due to a lack of oxygen.  
  
Coming out of the kiss they opened their eyes and looked at one another. Each of them was trying to figure out where this was a dream they were having or whether it was reality.  
  
“I love you Hermione. I have done for the past seven years, yet I never once thought that you would want me, or even love me,” Sirius confessed.  
  
“I love you too,” Hermione said with tears in her eyes. “I never thought that you would want, or love me either,”  
  
“How could I not love you? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, and you are also smart, kind, and funny. I was crazy not to tell you before, but I ran scared every time I tried to,” Sirius said softly.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes, and could see that he was telling the truth. His grey orbs were full of adoration and love for her, the way she had dreamt them in her night’s sleep for so long.

 

  



End file.
